


no dogs up on the couch

by Bloodsbane



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Asexual Character, Explicit Consent, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Nonsexual-Kink, Other, Petplay, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodsbane/pseuds/Bloodsbane
Summary: Martin and Basira organize a playdate for their pets. Jon's very eager to meet the puppy.
Relationships: Basira Hussain & Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Martin Blackwood & Basira Hussain, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	no dogs up on the couch

**Author's Note:**

> Need more petplay in my life... It's so good... and there's plenty of kitty!Jon stuff around, but I say Daisy deserves to be puppy.
> 
> Special thanks to Silver for beta-reading~ 
> 
> CWs in the end notes!

“You’re still sure about this, Jon?”

Jon was watching himself in the small vanity mirror, trying to put his hair up as securely as possible. “I’m sure I’ve told you so more than once.” 

“Just- just checking.” Martin came over after pulling on his sweater, bending over to deliver a swift kiss to Jon’s forehead. Jon hummed, but Martin was already moving away. “We’ve never even met the puppy, I just want to make sure you’re really comfortable with a blind playdate before we go through with it.”

“I’m sure they’re fine. What’s their name again?” 

“Daisy, and she goes by she/her.”

“Right.” 

“Basira said she can be a handful sometimes,” Martin said for the umpteenth time. “And she’s kinda big-”

“So long as she knows how to play properly, I’m not worried overly much.” 

Jon stood and went over to the closet. He’d foregone a binder today — it wasn’t the most comfortable thing to wear when he was spending the day as a cat. He’d be playing for at least an hour or two, and the binder made it harder to curl up or nap in certain positions. They’d already established that clothes would stay on during the playdate, so he didn’t mind unbuttoning his pajama top and replacing it with a loose, comfortable tee. 

“Sorry for fussing,” Martin offered from the bedroom door, but Jon just shook his head. He hurried over, still in his checkered pajama bottoms, and gently butted his head against Martin’s shoulder. Martin’s hand came up to toy with Jon’s hair as he smiled. “Yeah, I know. Want to get started right away then?” 

Jon nodded, and Martin’s smile — impossibly — grew even more affectionate. He held Jon’s face in both hands and planted a light kiss right on his nose before pulling away. “Okay. Do you want your bell today?”

Jon took a moment to consider. Part of him did want the bell — it did the best job of making him feel comfortable as a cat, the subdued chime a subtle but constant reminder of his role. But then he thought that it would be better for him to have the option of keeping quiet, and the bell would give him away if he tried to sneak off, away from the puppy. So he detached himself from Martin and headed for the kitchen. 

“Right. We’ll stick to the black one, then.”

The rest of the morning went as it tended to. After fishing out Jon’s collar and securing it around his throat, Martin got on making them a simple breakfast. Jon spent a minute or two badgering him, shifting from one side of Martin to the other, pressing himself up against the man before retreating, only to repeat the process a second later. Eventually Martin shooed him away, though, and Jon grumpily situated himself at the table to wait. 

After eating, Jon settled on the couch while Martin went out on the back porch to do a bit of writing. Less than an hour later, there was a knock on their front door, rousing Jon from his almost-nap. 

Jon stared at the door. There came more knocking; this time, Martin heard it through one of the windows in the back, which he’d made sure to leave slightly open. He quickly made his way back inside and through the sitting room. “Coming!”

The door opened to reveal a woman, tall, with skin nearly as dark as Jon’s. She wore a bright headscarf with a sweater and plain grey jeans. Standing just behind her, mostly out of Jon’s view, was another tall figure. “Morning.” 

“Morning! The drive wasn’t too bad, I hope?” 

“It’s a nice little spot,” the woman — Basira — said, though something in her tone sounded oddly like teasing. “Not the nicest road up, though.” 

“I know, it’s kind of a bumpy ride, sorry.”

“Not your fault. We good to come in?”

“Oh yeah, I think the cat is just lying down somewhere. Is she ready?” 

“Yeah, just a sec, I should leash her. Daisy?”

Jon watched as Basira pulled a small backpack off one shoulder, unzipping it. From it she produced a thick brown collar and a flat lead leash. Basira offered the pack to Martin, who readily accepted the burden so she could turn around and affix the collar to her companion. Then she clipped on the leash and held it fast, wrapped twice around one hand to shorten its length. 

“Right then, we’re good.”

“Then come in, please!” 

The duo entered, bringing with them a waft of cold air before Martin closed the door behind them. But the chill wasn’t the only thing that made Jon shiver. 

Martin hadn’t been lying — the puppy was big, at least compared to Jon. She stood just slightly taller than her owner, and was far wider. She had broad shoulders and a soft middle easily defined under a thin, long-sleeved shirt and dark jacket. There was also something in the way she stood that struck Jon as inherently imposing. She seemed still, controlled, but- he didn’t know where the control was coming from. Was it just her, or was she only being held by the collar, the owner who gripped her leash?

Daisy didn’t make a move as she glanced quickly about the room, nostrils flaring, expression stern. Then her gaze finally settled on Jon, and though nothing at all about her changed, Jon suddenly felt every ounce of her attention honing in on him. She took two steps straight for him, and it was enough to make Jon jolt, to sit up slightly on his hands and knees as he stared back with budding alarm. But two steps is as far as she got; the leash grew taught, and Daisy stilled. Just barely, Jon could see the collar tightened around her neck until it hit a stopper. 

“Ah-ah,” Basira said, clearly chastising. She tugged on Daisy’s leash, but the puppy refused to give any slack. To Martin, Basira explained, “Sorry, she’s always interested in the little ones. Hasn’t played with a kitten yet, though — you think he can handle her?”

“I think it should be fine since we’ll be here with them,” Martin replied. He sounded much more confident now than he did earlier. “Want to sit on the couch? I can hold Jon and we can see if he’ll let Daisy get close enough for them to introduce themselves.”

Jon was sitting up fully, now, but didn’t move as Martin placed Basira’s bag at the foot of the couch before sitting down and reaching for Jon. He went with little resistance, though Martin could surely feel the tension in his body as he pulled Jon into his lap. “Bit wary,” Martin mused aloud. He put a reassuring hand on Jon’s shoulder and gently pushed him down until he got the idea to lie across Martin's lap. “Relax, sweetie, it’s fine. See? She’ll stay over there until you’re ready, so you don’t have to worry.”

For a few minutes, Martin worked on soothing Jon while Basira took a seat on the floor, instructing Daisy to follow suit. They both sat cross-legged a few feet away. Daisy kept herself hunched just slightly, so her head was below Basira’s, and her owner made sure she stayed still. 

“He ever play with a dog before?” 

“Yeah, we’ve got a friend with a puppy, but he’s known Jon for ages, and there was more negotiation ahead of time. This is his first blind playdate.” 

Basira smirked. “They’re always interesting. Especially with Daisy; I’m never sure how she’ll take to someone.” 

“You’ve never even gotten a chance to meet Jon yourself,” Martin noted, cupping Jon’s chin in one hand and giving him a scratch. Jon hummed and felt the tension in his body finally ease away, and he turned to liquid in Martin's lap. “Oh, there he goes. Try bringing Daisy closer now?” 

Basira gave Daisy a bit more rope to work with. Almost immediately, Daisy shuffled closer, half-crawling towards the couch. Jon kept his eyes on her, but didn’t tense up. Martin was right there with him — he would keep Jon safe, wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. 

Soon there were only a few inches between him and the dog. This close, Jon could see her eyes were blue, a light color that hedged on green beneath the cast shadow of her bangs. She had short, soft-looking blonde hair that Jon wanted to touch. Maybe later, if the playdate went well, he would ask. 

She sniffed at him, the leash keeping her at a safe enough distance. He could feel the breath from her nostrils. Something told him it wasn’t just an act for show, either, and he wondered suddenly what he must smell like. He’d showered that morning, of course, but hadn’t washed his hair. 

Briefly, she got close enough for her nose to brush his shoulder. She felt too close then, and Jon let a warning growl rumble deep in his chest. Daisy pulled away, but stared back at him, pupils expanding just slightly. It made Jon tense up again, but in a different way than before. 

“You okay?” Martin’s voice was soft, his touch in Jon’s hair even more so. Jon made himself relax for a second, then pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Martin pulled away, giving Jon space to back up and turn until he was on the opposite end of the couch. He settled back down there, and pretended not to care about any of them anymore. 

“I think he’s fine,” Martin told Basira, sounding pleased. “Think she’ll be fine off the leash?”

“Sure. She’s not allowed on furniture, anyway, so the cat should be fine if he stays up there.” 

“Want some tea, then? You can tell me about the book you brought. What sort is it?”

Basira answered as she unhooked Daisy’s collar from the leash. Jon watched from the corner of his eye, half-expecting the dog to immediately come his way, but she stayed seated and only stared up at her owner. Basira said, “Behave yourself,” to Daisy, then straightened up and turned to answer Martin. “It’s sort of like historical-fiction? It’s about myths…”

They left the two pets where they were, making their way into the kitchen as they discussed the book they planned on reading. There was a view from the kitchen into the sitting room, so they’d both be able to see and hear anything that went on if they cared to check. It helped Jon feel a little more secure now that he’d been left alone with the dog. 

As soon as they were out of sight, Daisy’s eyes found Jon again. And she just… stared, for a while. Jon stared back. He wasn’t sure if he should tense up or relax, caught in some nebulous middle ground.

Then, she jumped onto the couch. With no warning, Jon was suddenly half-beneath her. 

“Ah!” he exclaimed, softly, too surprised to stop himself before it was out. Daisy’s hands were only a little clumsy — she didn’t put her full weight on him, but she wasn’t especially gentle either. Before he knew it, Jon was trying to twist onto his back, hands pushing at Daisy’s shoulders while she snuffled around his cheek, neck, chest, like she was searching for something. Her panting was loud from her proximity; her breath tickled his ears and neck. Jon made some sharp, discordant noises, nothing too human, then allowed himself to use his nails, scratching at the dog’s clothed shoulder. 

She growled. Jon hissed, then wiggled until he could get his knees between them. He didn’t want to kick her, not exactly, but it gave him a bit more leverage to push her away without really using his hands, and it was another way of protesting. 

“Daisy! No!” 

As quickly as she began her assault, Daisy retreated, hopping off the couch with an audible _thump_ as her knees hit the carpeted floor. Jon winced in sympathy, then quickly sat up and huddled against the arm of the couch again. He was adjusting his clothes and brushing down his wild hair, a little loose in its ponytail, as Basira and Martin returned. 

_“No,”_ Basira told the dog again, scolding. Daisy didn’t whimper or shy away, but she did take a few more steps away from the couch. 

Martin looked a bit frazzled. He came over to Jon, who accepted the head pats and quick inspection carried out by Martin’s hands. “You- you said-”

Basira headed him off with, “I know what I said. Sorry, she’s not usually like that.” Basira stared Daisy down, but it wasn’t exactly anger on her face. Best Jon could speculate, she was mostly surprised and curious. “Usually she follows the rules better than that. I guess that cat of yours has really got her excited.” 

“Excited or not, I’d rather she didn’t jump on him like that.” Martin sounded the slightest bit upset, so Jon offered him a purr, sitting up on his knees to knock his head against his side. Martin took the bait, sighing and petting Jon’s hair for a moment before he added, a bit snarkily, “I mean, we haven’t even negotiated anything beyond the meet and greet, have we?”

Basira huffed a laugh. “Sure haven’t. Are we calling the scene, then?” 

At Martin’s inquisitive look, Jon looked away, lying on the arm of the couch. “Jon looks like he’s fine to keep going.”

“Dog’s good too,” Basira said. Daisy did seem fine, still on all-fours, eyes downcast. 

With a quick, “Daisy, corner,” and a sharp hand gesture, Basira sent the dog to a spot on the other side of the room. Then she and Martin spent another half hour talking about their book. Martin stayed seated next to Jon this time, gently petting his shoulders and back as he and Basira talked. Daisy stayed where she was in the corner the entire time, lying on her stomach, intermittently staring at Jon or resting with her eyes closed. 

Eventually, Jon sat up with a sigh, and poked Martin’s arm. His boyfriend smiled back, asking, “Ready to end it?”

“I’m hungry again,” was Jon’s answer. “Do you want something small to eat?” 

“I set aside some snacks in the fridge, I’m sure you can find them.” 

“Right. Basira? Daisy?”

“No thanks, I’m fine,” Basira said, waving a hand casually. Then she looked over at Daisy. “You good?”

“Whatever’s fine,” Daisy replied, her voice sounding a little soft and slightly slurred. She was still coming out of the headspace, then. Jon nodded and headed for the kitchen. 

When he was back with a little platter to put on the coffee table, Daisy was finally upright. She sat cross-legged by Basira’s feet, within arm’s reach of the table. She didn’t say thank you when Jon put the food down, just reached out for the closest item and began eating. Jon quirked a brow, but said nothing. 

Basira and Daisy left not too long after that. It had been decided before the playdate that the pets would discuss their feelings on the encounter with their respective owners, and any further plans would be made from there. Jon found himself somewhat relieved. It was a nearly intangible difference, but there was something different about Daisy when she wasn’t acting as a pet. Jon wasn’t sure if he was more or less intimidated by her when she wasn’t a dog. 

He couldn’t help himself from talking to her at least once, though, before they left. While Martin was chatting with Basira by the front door, Daisy was putting away her collar and leash in the backpack. She’d just hoisted it up onto her shoulder when Jon hesitantly approached. 

Really, he’d only meant to say he had a fine time playing with her, or something like that. He might have just wished her a good day and a safe ride home. But instead Jon found himself blurting, “Your hair looks soft, do you mind if I touch it?” 

If Daisy was surprised by his random, somewhat invasive request, she didn’t show it. She didn’t answer, either, only slouched over a bit so Jon could reach her hair. It struck him then, suddenly, how she was much taller than him. She hadn’t seemed so big earlier, collared, at her owner’s heel. 

Her hair was soft. Jon hummed as he carefully moved his fingers through the blond strands. It wasn’t very long, only just past her chin, curling at the ends. He was mindlessly petting her bangs when Daisy spoke, suddenly catching his wrist in her hand.

“That’s enough,” she told him, somehow gentle and teasing and final, all at the same time. “Not a dog right now, am I?” she asked, and Jon flushed. 

“Right. Sorry,” he said, pulling away. 

Very faintly, he heard her chuckle. “See you later, kitty,” she told him, then followed Basira out the door. 

* * *

Later, Martin sat down beside Jon on their bed and said, “Sorry about earlier…”

Jon, who was brushing his hair out, asked, “What do you mean?”

“Just, um, about Daisy? I didn’t think she’d do something like that!”

“She didn’t do anything wrong, Martin.”

“She jumped up on you! She- she wasn’t supposed to be allowed.”

“She was a dog, Martin,” Jon said. Then, realizing he’d sounded a bit too stern, he put down his brush and took Martin’s hand in his own. “I’m fine. It wasn’t awful or anything, I promise.”

Martin didn’t look like he quite understood. “Wasn’t she too rough, though…? I just… She shouldn’t have done something like that without knowing you’d be okay with it, right?”

“It was a largely unnegotiated scene, which I consented to. If I’d had a real problem with it, I’d let you know, and we wouldn’t play again.”

“Oh. So you do want to play with them? Daisy, I mean?”

Jon had been thinking about it the last couple of hours; when he nodded, he knew he meant it. “It was… interesting. I don’t mind doing something else with her — something discussed beforehand, next time.” 

“Yeah…” Martin made a thoughtful noise, then pulled Jon in for a kiss on the cheek. Jon smiled, turning to press himself against Martin’s front. He was still wearing his collar, could feel the metal of his tag warming between their bodies. 

Martin rubbed a hand up and down Jon’s back, eventually saying, “Sorry for fussing so much.”

“I like it when you fuss,” Jon countered, smiling, feeling very pleased. “I’d like you even more if you took this collar off and made me some lunch?”

Martin giggled, doing as he’d been told. “I’m glad you had fun, then,” he said, standing up while Jon finished brushing his hair. “I’ll call Basira and ask her what Daisy thought.”

Jon squirmed a little at that. “Do you think she liked it, too?”

“Who, Daisy? Sure. I mean, she seemed enthusiastic,” Martin said meaningfully.

She certainly had. Just thinking about it made Jon feel a little tingly. He didn’t know much of anything about Daisy, certainly not enough to understand _why_ she’d jumped up on him like that, going against her owner’s direct instructions and pre-existing rules.

He found himself desperately wanting to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> It is entirely possible I'll write a related follow-up to this, but no promises... I hope you enjoyed this at least!! 
> 
> CWs:  
> \- This is a sort of 'blind date' scenario where Daisy and Jon haven't met before. They start the scene as pets, and only one or two things have been established beforehand. That's why I'm saying it's under-negotiated, but everyone understands this and consents to it anyway.  
> \- I didn't tag the fic 'dehumanization' or anything, but Martin and Basira (and Jon) refer to Jon and Daisy as 'the cat' and 'the dog' and similar language, so just a heads up for that in case.   
> \- At one point, Daisy breaks a rule. It's not a boundary that's been established between her and Jon, and Jon doesn't end up being upset about it, but she does disobey Basira's commands and go against what Basira establishes as being a consistent rule Daisy usually follows.   
> \- Related to above: Daisy invades Jon's personal space and they have a little play-fight about it.


End file.
